Pentaceratops
Statistics *Name: sternbergii *Name Meaning: Five-Horned Face *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 8 meters (26 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Chasmosaurinae *Place Found: Kirtland Formation, New Mexico, USA *Describer: Osborn, 1923 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 400 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 600 **Rock/Scissors: 550 *Types: **Hunter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Tie Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Lethal Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 五本角の雷神 **English: Five-Horned Thunder God **Taiwanese: 五隻角的雷神 *Card Rarity: Gold Availability *Japanese **Non-sale Warriors of Thunder **2007 4th Edition (New; 029-竜; Hunter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (036-竜; Hunter Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (016-竜; Tie Type) **Kakushin 4th Edition (001-竜; Lethal Type) *English **Series 2 4th Edition (036-Dino; Hunter Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 4th Edition (036-龍; Hunter Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (0??-龍; Hunter Type) Pentaceratops Card 5.jpg|Pentaceratops arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Pentaceratops Card 3.png|Pentaceratops arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Pentaceratops.gif|Pentaceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) PentaJapGeki3rdback.jpg|Back of Pentaceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) PentaS24th.jpg|Pentaceratops arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) PentaS24thback.jpg|Back of Pentaceratops arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) PentaTaiS24th.jpg|Pentaceratops arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner (1st): Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team) *Owner (2nd): Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: (first); Ancient Japan, 1572 (second) *Debut: Lights, Camera, Destruction! (first), There's No Business Like Shogun Business (second) **Appeared In: 41, 49, 66 *Dinosaurs Defeated (1st): Terry (potentially) *Dinosaurs Defeated (2nd): None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Pentaceratops *Other: It was the last new Lightning Dinosaur in season 1. TCG Stats Pentaceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-015/100, DKTB-095/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 41 anime scene *Other Forms: Black Pentaceratops, Spectral Armor Pentaceratops *Abilities: ;Thunderhead :If you have another Lightning Dinosaur in play, this Dinosaur's Power is 2200. Pentaceratops TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Pentaceratops Colossal Rare TCG card Brave Pentaceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-016/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 41 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bolt :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, choose 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses all abilities until the end of the turn. Radiant Pentaceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 2200 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: SAS-015/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: Ep. 41 anime scene *Abilities: ;Explosion :When this Dinosaur attacks, reveal your hand. If you do and all the cards you reveal are Lightning, this Dinosaur's Power is 2500 during the battle and all the opponent's Dinosaurs in play lose their abilities until the end of this turn. Anime Dinosaur King Pentaceratops' card was activated in Lights, Camera, Destruction! by electric sparks on a movie set in Hollywood, where it wandered around and interrupted filming on several sets. He was followed around obsessively with a film camera by Hollywood director Stanley Spinoberg, who wanted to make a movie about him. Pentaceratops saw and followed an inaccurately colored animatronic ceratopsid (accidentally controlled by the D-Team's chibi dinosaurs), until running into Helga; she fought with him, but he knocked her away. Rod summoned Terry as revenge, but then Pentaceratops saw the female animatronic, chasing it into a large studio, where it tried to protect her from Terry. Terry used Tail Smash to weaken Pentaceratops, but Ace was summoned to help him. Unfortunately, he thought that Ace wanted to hurt his love too, and knocked him away. When Terry used Volcano Burst, Ace tried to stop it with Cyclone, but still got knocked back, and the wind accidentally knocked the female animatronic over. Because Pentaceratops thought that she was dead, he flew into a violent rage and knocked Terry through the ceiling (although it's unknown if Terry was actually defeated, Rod and Laura still retreated). But then Chomp was summoned to battle him, tipping the female animatronic back to its feet, making Pentaceratops think that Chomp stole her from him. He then charged at Chomp, but Chomp used Lightning Strike to defeat him, Pentaceratops still managing to run through the full attack before slowing and collapsing. He returned to his card with a tear in his eye, and his card was claimed by Max. A wild Pentaceratops was brought to the present day by the malfunctioning Backlander in Dinosaur War! when Seth used the Copied Stones to run it, but was returned after the time circuits failed following the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown In There's No Business Like Shogun Business, Gavro summoned another Pentaceratops in its Spectral Armor form alongside Foolscap's Tuojiangosaurus, chasing the D-Team out into the battlefield in the Battle of Sekigahara. It fought against Chomp, who used his DinoTector form, but was soon defeated by his Thunder Driver. Its card was presumably reclaimed by Max. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 大きなえりかざりを持つ草食恐竜だ。両方のほっぺたがとがっているので5本角に見える。 **English: A herbivore with a large neck frill. Its cheek bones spike out, too, so it looks like it has five horns altogether. **Taiwanese: 有著巨大領飾的草食恐龍,由於臉頰尖銳,看起來像五隻角一樣。 *It is the second gold rarity Lightning Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Pachyrhinosaurus, Monoclonius, Arrhinoceratops, Brachyceratops, and Chasmosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Warriors of Thunder card. *He was the only Lightning Dinosaur from season 1 to fight Chomp of his own accord instead of making friends with him (Styracosaurus was under the Alpha Gang's control when he attacked and fought Chomp). *He was the only Lightning Dinosaur in season 1 whose Card Capsule didn't contain a Move Card (though Styracosaurus's Move was separated before he was activated). *It was the only dinosaur in the anime to appear (at least as an episodic card dinosaur) in both seasons 1 & 2 but never use a Move Card. *Pentaceratops had the largest skull of any known land animal at 9.5-10 feet long, beating out the previous record holder, Torosaurus. Gallery ss.PNG|Pentaceratops in Lights, Camera, Destruction! hvsp.PNG|Helga beats Pentaceratops ymdyhw.PNG|Pentaceratops beats Helga soff.PNG|Pentaceratops protects the fake Triceratops from Terry Pentaceratops!.PNG|Gavro's Pentaceratops Pentaceratops (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Spectral Armor Pentaceratops Pentaceratops Spectral Armor TCG Card.jpg|Spectral Armor Pentaceratops TCG card File:Penta_nagoya.gif|Pentaceratops from NagoyaTV image4.jpg|Clean artwork for the Pentaceratops Colossal Rare card penta.JPG|Pentaceratops toy figure Navigation Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG